


Pay Rent, Have Fun

by Highlander_II



Series: H2's fan_flashworks [77]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Alternate Universe, Community: fan_flashworks, Glory Hole, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: Peter's story of making money when he was broke prompts an idea for Tonythis is an AU world where Peter doesn't meet Tony until he graduates college, but around the same year as in the MCU
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: H2's fan_flashworks [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/571885
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 5





	Pay Rent, Have Fun

"I worked at one once," Peter said with a shrug. "I was super broke and needed money pretty fast to pay rent."

"Kid, you're smart enough to get any job you want to make money," Tony countered. "You don't need to do sex work."

"Stop calling me 'kid', man," he complained for not the first time - even in this conversation. "And being smart is great, but even those jobs won't pay me a hundred dollars an hour. Super broke. Like negative bank account. And rent due in like three days." He shrugged. "It would've been the only time, but I liked doing it." Surprisingly, his ears don't turn red. He really had liked the job.

"Giving anonymous head through a wall?"

Peter nodded. "It was hot. And people couldn't see me and comment on how young I looked - which always creeps me out. This way, all they know is technique. The compliments are amazing."

That made Tony laugh. "So, what if we went right now?"

Peter frowned at him. "Went where?"

"To a glory hole. Am I the only one who thinks that's a weird name for it? Anyway - we can go and you can show me your talents."

"Are you sure you want to be seen going into a place like that? I know you act like you don't care, but 'sex establishment' is bit more pre-Iron Man Tony."

"We don't have to leave the compound. I have all kinds of fun stuff in my private spaces."

Peter's eyebrows changed direction. "You have your own personal glory hole?"

Tony shrugged. "Designed and built it on a dare. Rhodey won a bet too."

"Oh my god. I shouldn't be surprised at all, should I?" He smirked, scratching at his head.

"Come on," Tony said, pushing from his seat and starting for the elevator.

Peter followed, but: "You know part of the fun is not knowing who's on the other side, right?"

"Do you want me to bring in guests?"

"I think it's more, do _you_ want _me_ entertaining other guests."

"Good point." He stepped off the elevator into a warm, cozy space. "I can disguise my voice."

Peter exited the elevator after Tony into his private play space. Then asked, "Can you also change how you smell and the way your skin feels?"

"Your superpowers are pissing me off," Tony grumbled, meaning none of it. "How's your imagination?"

Peter grinned. "Excellent, actually..."

"I have an idea." Tony disappeared for a couple minutes. When he returned, he had two small containers in his hands. "Sensory deprivation. Just temporary. Just taste and smell. A project I was working on for an old friend. It might not dull yours all the way, but should dampen them a bit." He shrugged. "If you want."

Peter blinked and was oddly silent for a moment. "Um, that may be a bit much. I'm kinda used to my heightened senses now and hindering them sort of freaks me out."

"Imagination it is," Tony said and set his tech aside.

"You sure you don't want to be on the other side? Because that would also be hot."

Tony peered at him. "Tell you what - we can do both. You first, then we'll switch."

"I like this plan. Let's go."


End file.
